The Flower
by Hyrate
Summary: Lucy spotted Levi asking Mirajane and Kana for advice. Kana was drinking and Mirajane was smiling! Kana gave Lucy a warning and Natsu an order! Then came Natsu and his flower! How will Lucy handle it? Everyone spells trouble! WARNING EXPLICIT CONTENT! LEMONS ARE NOT FOR CHILDREN! LemonXLemon Alert!


***The Flower***

-_Hyrate-_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_I HAVE LEMON- I SHAKE IT-& MAKE LEMONADE!_**

**_-CHILDREN BACK OFF OR BURN YOUR EYES TO ASHES-_**

**_IF YOU DON'T MIND A SEXY LEMON THEN READ ON!_**

**_XxX-XxX-XxX-XxX_**

**_R&R_**

**_READ at your own RISK!_**

"Eh… wait a minute… all these jobs here look dangerous… hmmm… what to do? Maybe I should ask Natsu… but knowing that guy… what to do…"

Lucy Heartphillia scratched the side of her right cheek with her index finger. She was surveying the guild's bulletin board and looking troubled all the while she was scanning it. She pointed at one of the post for a moment, and then shook her head looking doubtful.

"This one's too suspicious…the pays too high for someone who only wants to hunt for a cat… maybe I should worry about what _kind _of cat it is… or how _big_… or_ where_ it got lost… I'm not ready to see a giant crocodile cradling a cat…ugh…"

Still unable to decide, the blond magician went over to the counter where Mirajane Strauss was wiping the table and talking down with two Fairy Tail members: Kana Alberona and Levy McGarden.

"Hey, guys," Lucy started sitting down between the two girls, "what're you talking about?"

"Nothing much, just simple girl chit-chat," Kana answered with one of her legs dangling on one of the chairs in front of her, "doesn't get exciting than that."

"I got it!" Levy said rather enthusiastically that surprised Lucy. Mc Garden looked over to Kana who has her usual bottle in hand and gulping on it relentlessly. "How 'bout giving him a dinner date at my house?"

"Sounds really thoughtful to me," Mirajane answered sincerely as she gazed at the younger fairy, "I'm sure Gajeel would love that."

Kana chuckled. "I can't imagine him sitting in tie though and pretending to be goody-two-shoes."

Lucy blinked then asked, "Why what's going on?"

"Well, Levy and Gajeel are sort of dating," Mira said helpfully, "isn't that sweet?"

Levy blushed and then pressed her lips together with a small smile.

"Wow," Lucy nodded looking heartily at her friend, "wow—I mean, I've seen that coming… congratulations, Levy!"

"Yeah, well!" Levy looked pleased with herself as she smiled widely at Lucy, "We two sort of just fell in the steps beside each other… and I really find Gajeel hot_._"

"All the same," Lucy smiled, "I'm happy for you! Glad you were able to sort out one of…eh… our _guys_, if you know what I mean hahahaha!"

"Isn't it time for you to sort your partner as well?" Mira shot the question at Lucy who looked at her in surprise

"Me? D-d'you mean me and Natsu?"

Mirajane just smiled meaningfully and Lucy was forced to look across the room where Natsu was laughing hard with the other guys. More like fooling around. Lucy made a face.

"That's a challenge for you there, Lu," Kana said, winking at Lucy when she looked at her. After drinking on her bottle, Kana turned to Levy again and said, "Anyway, the casual dinner date is all cool and that, but don't you think that's a bit lame?"

The three girls looked at Kana in shock. The drunken woman shrugged and then looked over the boys with a grin on her face.

"I mean… that kind of dating is way too old… why don't you just jump at the guy and feed on him? That'd be a more satisfying dinner, I'm telling you."

Lucy and Levy blinked while Mirajane turned around with a sweat drop at the back of her head.

"…jump at the… guy?" Levy muttered with round eyes.

"… feed on him?" Lucy continued with jaws dropped and thinking of vampires, "Kana… you made it sound like you eat them... wait... unless... don't tell me you…?"

Kana turned on them with the biggest smirk on her face that froze Lucy and made Levy's eyes sparkle. With both hands together, she went near the drunken lady looking at her in amazement.

"Really! Wow! Kana-chan I didn't know you have such will power within you! Who's the lucky guy!?"

"Levy…" Lucy smiled helplessly, "I don't think you should be asking that… hahaha…"

Kana turned to Levy with a grin.

"Honey, for me, all guys are mine. I have whoever I want to… well, except the young ones… but it's not such a bad idea… fresh guys are _something_!"

Lucy looked at Kana with wonder in her eyes

"Then tell me what you know, Kana-chan!" Levy said looking determined.

"L-Levy…?" Lucy whispered with a sweat drop at the side of her head, "Hey—Mira! Say something!"

"That's right! Why not ask Mirajane? I suppose she can give you tips!" Kana announced sounding delighted as she turned to Mirajane who froze on the spot. Lucy's jaw dropped.

"N-no way! Mirajane!" cried the young girls.

"Well…" maiden Strauss started looking uncertain behind her smile. Kana leaned her elbows on the table and gave Mirajane a knowing look and a grin.

"But well, in Mirajane's case she's got it tough…she's got that _big_ guy to handle after all! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kana!" Mirajane squealed while Lucy and Levy's face turned brick red.

The whole counter was filled with Alberona's laughter.

Lucy sighed in exasperation as Levy continued to bug Mirajane for information. She can never get too surprised in Fairy Tail after all. Just then, Kana turned to Lucy with a very meaningful look that got the mage nervous.

"So then, Lucy. When do you plan to deflower your boy?"

Lucy blinked innocently.

"Eh? Deflower? you mean _the_ flower? What the flower?"

Kana made a face and snorted in disdain as she shrugged, "Ah…well… _virgins_…"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean you meanie drunk!"

"Lucy, if you keep on hesitating I'll get ahead of you—like I always do!"

"What do you mean?" Lucy gave Kana a calculating look but then saw her looking over at the boys to where Natsu was goofing off. "K-Kana?"

Kana sighed and then drank the last drop of her booze and then placed it on the table before her. Without ado, she stood up and stretched, then turned around and waved a goodbye to the confused mage.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lucy is seen walking home with her arms crossed and her expression thoughtful.

"Deflower? No, that's the flower…" she murmured with a frown, "what's with the flower… mmmm…"

"Lucy-chan?"

"Levy!" Lucy and Levy met on the way. The mage saw her carrying bags of groceries and it made her smile. "Wow! You're really into this dinner date! Good for you!"

"Thanks! It's our first dinner so I kinda want to make it special,"

"That's really sweet! Oh hey, can I ask you something? I don't know if it means other things aside from flower, but can you tell me what's the meaning of _the flower? _Or maybe deflower..."

At hearing the phrase, Levy almost dropped some of her groceries in panic. She turned bright red that made Lucy wonder.

"Hey—take it easy, Levy-chan…?"

"W-hat? Hey—no! Gajeel and I aren't really—I mean yes, we're both virgins and all but—!"

"What are you talking about? Isn't that just some flower?"

Levy stopped blabbering and gave Lucy a surprised look. Then she blushed.

"Well… might as well tell you since you're gonna do it with someone eventually… It's not just _flower…_ I mean, yeah it's just like giving out a flower…right?"

"What?"

"Uh… right… I got this info from Mirajane, but when you say _deflower_ it means taking away the virginity of a person…w-well… not that it's really a term so uncommon hahahaha! Well, I gotta prepare dinner! See you next time, Lucy-chan!"

And she ran away in delight, leaving the _almost_ disintegrating Lucy.

"Damn that Kana!" she hissed after a few moments while walking on the street and clutching her fist, "what a way to make me look dumb! But heck—how should I know? I've never been deflowered and certainly hasn't deflowered anyone!"

She blinked to herself and then blushed.

"...this is really embarrassing…"

"Hey! HEY LUCY!" somebody was calling behind her.

Lucy made a face as she recognized the voice._ Oh no, not this guy…not NOW!_

She turned around was greeted by a bunch of flowers.

"Eh…What? Flower?"

Behind the bouquet came Natsu's grinning face as Lucy accepted the gift.

"Natsu?"

"Did you like it?" Natsu asked with his usual grin as he put his hands together behind his head, "Kana told me to give you one and then ask you something!"

Lucy didn't like the look _nor _sound of it. Natsu put his arms on his sides and then bowed.

"PLEASE DEFLOWER ME!"

The word came down to her like thunder and the next thing she knew, she was kicking Natsu in embarrassment.

"YOU IDIOT! D'YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ASKING ME!?"

"Heyy—owww! It hurts! Lucy! Wait—oww!"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FLOWER BUSINESS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NOT GONNA DEFLOWER YOU AND WILL NEVER EVER! YOU'VE GOT GUTS ASKING POOR INNOCENT ME FOR SUCH THING! YOU MANIAC! YOU FIEND! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hey—what's the deal! Cut it out!" Natsu jumped away and saw fire blazing behind Lucy, "I'm sorry! I was just following Kana's orders!"

"Do you always listen to what people tell you to do!?"

"Eh? Why are you so hot headed? Just tell me if you want to deflower me or not!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Geez, chill out!" Natsu scratched his head looking puzzled, "Kana said I'll enjoy it! Why do I get beaten about this friggin flower anyway… it really ticked you off, didn't it Lucy?"

"Doesn't it look that way?!"

"Eh... you're angry because of flowering?"

"SHUT IT!I don't want to hear anything about flowers! Especially not from you!"

Natsu grinned apologetically, "Then sorry! I didn't know you'll get mad! I'll get going then!"

Natsu saluted at her and then started to make his exit when Lucy suddenly frowned.

"W-where are you going?"

Natsu blinked back at her and then looked thoughtful.

"Well… Kana told me to ask you about this flower… actually I just picked up these flowers on the way because I thought you'd like it even more… according to Kana I should ask you first and then if you refused I should go back to her and she'll give me one good deflowering… hahaha, like I'll need more flowers to go huh?"

As he said this, Lucy's face has gone from shock to horror and the next thing she knew, she grabbed Natsu by the left ear and was pulling him away in a determined sort of way.

"O-oww! It hurts—Lucy!"

"You're not going back to Kana, you hear?" Lucy said rather furiously, "you're not going anywhere near her! She's dangerous!"

"Whadyamean dangerous? She's our friend!"

"Just shut up and come with me!" she barked, gritting her teeth and remembering the look Kana gave Natsu an hour ago, "she's not a friend with things like this… Natsu if you don't get cautious she'll devour you!"

"Whdayamean—ow!"

"Just come with me!"

Up to her apartment, Lucy banged the door close and threw Natsu on the floor where he rolled till he hit the stand of her bed.

"Ow…What's gotten to you, Lucy?"

Lucy faced Natsu and saw that his face was swollen.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as dropped herself on her knees in front of him. "I just don't want you to go to her… that doesn't feel right… I don't want that…"

Natsu stopped rubbing his cheeks and frowned in concern.

"Lucy… what's up?" he asked, "you look worried all of a sudden…"

Lucy looked at Natsu, her face contorted with mixed emotions. She opened her mouth and then close it again, with her right hand clutched into a fist on her chest.

"Natsu—promise me you won't go near Kana!"

"Huh?"

"Promise me you'll not let her deflower you!"

Natsu blinked and scratched his head looking problematic.

"All this for just a flower? Geez… you girls sure are hard to figure out."

Lucy watched Natsu and then bit her lips.

"This is not enough," she said as she stood up looking suddenly calm, "No matter what I tell you your idiotic mind wouldn't remember it… and what choice do I have? You're such a gullible person I don't know what would happen to you if I let you out now…"

"Lucy?" Natsu inquired and then his eyes rounded as he saw Lucy take off her shirt, "Eh?"

Lucy gazed at Natsu with a determined look on her face.

"There's no other option… Natsu, I'll deflower you."

"Whuaa...?" Natsu's eye bulged wide as Lucy unhooked her skirt and it fell down neatly on her toes, followed by her undergarments that fell like petals on the floor. "What… this flowering thing must be something serious…!"

"You figured?" Lucy couldn't help but suppress a smile at how nervous Natsu looked. She just never realized how innocent he was with things and now she was enjoying the effect she was making. Natsu squirmed from his position, unable to do anything as Lucy stripped in front of him.

"Take off your pants," Lucy commanded though she was rather nervous herself, "I… I'll take care of you."

Natsu gulped.

"I don't know what's happening…" he breathed uncertainly as he unzipped his pants, "but my body's telling me to let you do it…"

"That's good…" Lucy whispered then her eyes rounded as Natsu stood equally naked before her. She looked down at his rod and found herself uncertain of what to do. It was also her first time. "Sit down on the bed… and let me sit kneel between your legs…"

"Uhuh…" Natsu did as he was told and Lucy fell down on her knees. She touched his manhood with both her hands and felt his body vibrated at her clutch. "Ahh!"

"Hold still…" she whispered softly with her face very red, "Natsu… you're already hard…" and then with her tongue she started licking it. Natsu gave a long moan of exhilaration.

"…that's great… Lucy… you're tongue's really good… ahhh…"

Lucy continued licking it. And then when it was hard, swallowed him mouthful. Natsu moaned again and felt his body tense up even more.

"That's great…nah… Lucy…I think I'm…ahhh!"

"You're mean," Lucy said as she stood up and wiped her red face, "why do you get all the fun part?"

Natsu was breathing on the bed as he stared at her. Then without a word pulled her on the bed and the two shared a passionate kiss. Natsu pinned her on the bed and started nipping down her neck, his palms were freely gropping her healthy breasts that made her moan in ecstasy.

"Natsu," she moaned as Natsu focused on her bosoms, "touch me there…down there…"

"Gotcha," he slid beneath her and made her open her legs, "oh wow… Lucy, you're like a spring… amazing… I just want to… sip it all!"

"Ahhh~!"

After a few tensing moment, Natsu went up and pulled Lucy's right leg up on his shoulder and prepared for something. He looked down at Lucy who was watching her through a very red face.

"Natsu… be gentle…" she squeaked, her eyes teary. Natsu grinned at her.

"You look amazing, Lucy… if this is what flowering is all about then I wanna do it again and again! I think I'm even ready to flower the pot!"

Lucy chuckled and braced herself up.

"Do it!" she said and Natsu drove down her opening.

"Yahhhhhh!"

"Oh amazing! You're body's amazing Lucy! You're tight—but amazing Ahhh!"

"Natsu! Ahh!"

"This kind of flowering is the BEST!"

*heart* *heart*

* * *

Back at the guild, Kana was quietly sipping on another bottle at the counter when Mirajane joined her with a smile.

"Still hanging out, I see?"

"Well, that idiot salamander didn't return… I suppose they're deflowering each other now. Shame, but I gotta push Lucy into this otherwise I'll really get ahead."

"Ah, well… you look upset…?"

Kana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, don't mind me Mira. I just found Natsu too innocent that's all. It would have been great to be his first! You've no idea how great it is to be an innocent boy's first hahahaha!"

She gobbled on her drink while Mirajane shook her head calmly.

"Oh, Kana… when are you going to change that casual attitude of yours… I'm really worried about you!"

"Why worry about me?" she snickered, "Reminds me, I wonder how's Grey with Juvia though...mmm..."

Mira smiled helplessly and said rather patiently, "Could you please stop speaking like that about our younger guild members?"

"Not a chance hahahaha!"

Mirajane sighed and shrugged, "I didn't think so…"

Kana continued smiling widely as she ordered another drink. Then out of nowhere she said, "Hey, Mira! So then when are you going to let me have Laxus, eh?"

Mirajane's ears perked up as Kana continued to blab—

"You sure are cruel keeping that one heck of a man for yourself! I've been having dreams about him, really! Say, just let me have the man on my bed! It's a shame I wasn't the one who deflowered him, hahahaha!"

"You sure have a lot of nerves to ask me of that…" said the calm S-class mage.

Kana blinked. "Eh?"

Levy was running on the street looking in a hurry.

"Damn… I forgot to buy us wine! It wouldn't be a complete date without a wine! Ahh! Good thing I remembered! Alright! There's the guild! I sure hope Mirajane has something special in store for me!"

Then the entrance of the guild exploded with running people. Levy stopped on her tracks and watch them scatter.

"AHHHH! RUNN!"

"Waaahh!"

"What's happening now?" Levy asked as she met one of her guild members, "what's going on, why are you running?"

"Levy-chan! You shouldn't go inside right now! The Devil! Halphas Mirajane's out on the loose!"

"EH? Why?"

"Who knows! The next thing I saw she was on Kana with whip and all! That was kinda hot really… but ehh… I guess Kana really said something to upset her!"

"What?" Levy turned and blinked at the now chaotic guild, "Ehhh… wait… I can hear them shouting…"

And sure enough, from the inside they could hear Kana's scream.

"WAHH! CUT IT OUT MIRA—I'M SORRY!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!I'LL MAKE SURE TO PUT FLOWERS ON YOUR GRAVE! DIE!"

"N-NOOOOOOOOO!"

It was heard even at the after life.

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
